Guess Who
by emerlad
Summary: Severus gets a Second Chance, I know its not original


Guess Who's Back

"Look…..at…..me"

Those were Severus Snape's last words to Harry Potter and with those words the bravest man in the Wizarding world was dead. Though the recipient of those last words had no idea.

* * *

Severus Snape awoke to twinkling blue eyes above his fact

_Dear Merlin not him again_

"Hello my boy" Said Albus Dumbledore

"Dumbledore"

Dumbledore said nothing but smiled back at Severus while he sneaked

"Would you care to tell me what you're doing in Hell Dumbledore ?" Snape asked

"Oh this isn't Hell my boy, this is something of a waiting room"

"For what ?"

"Your Second Chance"

"At what ?"  
"Life"

"I don't know if you noticed Dumbledore but my life wasn't to great"

"But you can change that"

"How ?"

"That's up to you"

"Damn it Albus can you not speak in riddles for once ?"

"Do you want your Second Chance ?"

"I….."

"Why do I get one ?"

"Because you're a good man Severus who had a bad life and you deserve a second chance"

"What does this chance entail ?"

"That's a surprise" Dumbledore answered with that damnable twinkle

"I don't like surprises" Snape said bitterly

"You get to see Lily"

"…could I" His voice caught. Damn how is this happening

He took a moment to regain composure.

"Could I save her"

"Yes"

"I'll do it"

Dumbledore smiled and clapped his hands and when opened his eyes his mouth tasted of soap

* * *

"…Lucky Evans was here Snivellus"

And when Severus Snape looked up he saw James Potter smiling at him.

_Merlin I hate this man. So I'm back here. I'd know that smile and that line. I've replayed this moment in my head till I couldn't take it anymore. This is the first of my worst mistakes. Sooo how to handle this- Oh my god_

Severus looked up to see Lily Potter no Evans approaching him.

_Maintain composure don't cry _

Lily looked at him

"Sev ? Are you all right ?"

And then Severus Snape did something he hadn't done in many years he smiled

"Lily" He realized how hoarse his voice must've sounded

"Sev ? Are you Okay ? What's wrong ?"

Severus got up and gave Lily a hug. Which shocked not only the crowd that had gathered but Lily as well who had no idea how to react at first before hugging Severus back

"Sev ?" She asked as he pulled away

"What's going on ? You look like you need a trip to Pomfrey "

"Thank you Lily for helping me" Severus said

Severus, who after years of controlling emotions and memories around Voldemort had no problem keeping the sob he was feeling in his chest contained.

"Oh….. that ? don't worry Sev its fine but what's with the hug ? You hate those things " She said with curiosity in her voice

"I'm just…..happy to see you that's all it feels like I haven't seen you in a-"

"Oi Snivilly could you get out of here your ass outta here you're greasing up the grass" Potter yelled

_That's great I forgot that Potter went green with envy every time Lily touched me. Now I can't fight him and Sirius without giving up my skills to them and Dumbledore. But I won't give him the satisfaction of my anger._

_"_Sod off Potter" Lily said

"Oh come on Evans why don't you come back to the common room with me and I can help you out of those greased up clothes and into my dry sheets" He offered with a grin

_If I tried that shit I probably would have been sent to Azkaban_

"If by dry you mean covered with Black's cum" Sev said loudly enough for everybody to hear

More than a few laughed and ooh'd at the pure surprise and ridiculousness of Snivellus Snape making a clever joke at James Potter and Sirius Blacks expense.

Black had his wand out and at Sev's head at the same time as Potter

"Fuck off Snape, say that again"

Sev turned around and walked away with a smile on his face

_I know that I'll never "have" Lil. And I know that she'll end up with Potter but I will keep her safe and I plan on making sure that Potter stays alive to make her happy. I will not _ _fail._

* * *

Lily was shocked at Sev. Not only was he calm and collected. He was confident and when he walked away, he walked straight not hunched over like the weight of the world was on his shoulders. And he didn't retaliate back at Potter or his cronies or make the vague threats of revenge he usually does. In fact it seemed like he didn't even care what they thought of him period.

_What the hell is going on here ?_

She ran after Sev

"Sev ? Sev !" She yelled at him

He turned around and smirked at her again

" Yes Lil ?"

"What happened back there ?"

"Potter and the Marauders"

"No I mean you"

"I got the joy of tasting soap in my mouth"

_Two jokes in one day. Now I'm worried_

"Sev you know what I mean"

He sighed

"Lily….I've had a reevaluation of my life's priorities"

"Um when you were coughing out soap scum ? Or when your underwear got shown to half the school ?"

She knew that question was rude. But this was the test, if Sev blew up at that she'd know he was the same, if he didn't then…..well she didn't know yet.

To her surprise Sev smiled again and thought for a minute

"As I was coughing out soap scum and trying to pull up my pants I came to a revelation. What was my life coming too ? Was this how I was gonna 'enjoy' the rest of the year or last 2 ? And for what 'friends" He accentuated the last word with a snort

"Who use me to my face and laugh at me behind my back ? The fact I'm losing the friendship of the single greatest person I know "

_Wow he actually thinks I'm the greatest person he knows ?_

Sev shook his head

"Or the fact I bully muggleborn First Years for acceptance and mess with the Dark Arts because I'm insecure ? That makes me no better than Tobias with me or with drink"

_I can't believe he's saying this_

"Lily" He paused to gather his thoughts

"Lily, I can't live like this anymore, I'm done"

With that Lily threw her arms around Sev and gave him one of the hardest hugs she'd ever done.

_I've finally got the old Sev back, My Sev_

_And I'm not letting him go_

* * *

_S_everus Snape made his way back toward his dorm room with a spring in his step.

_I've left Lily Evans at a loss for words. And now I'm 15 again so the question is, What to do now ? I can't very well hunt down all the Horcrux's by myself can I ? No but I can't tell Dumbledore either that I've got a 38 year old soul in 15 year old body. My job is to protect Lily, that hasn't changed but what has is how. Hmmm I could take my N.E.W.T's early but that would leave Lily unprotected here_

Sev stopped in his dorm room to look at his reflection

_I never cared what anybody thought about me here the only opinion that mattered was Lily's. It still is but….I am 15 again, I might as well change something up if I'm going to be trapped here for the next two years. But first to get rid of these Dark Arts books, I don't need them hanging over my head and I don't need Lily getting more angry about them if she thinks I'm lying to her. Plus Avery, Rosier, and Mulciber used them for god knows what Slughorn might take them but it would be better to give them to Dumbledore just to be sure they're dealt with properly._

Sev realized that Dumbledore was a talented Legilimens that meant he could look into Sev's thoughts if he wanted to and expected to be able to see them. But Sev couldn't give them away now he couldn't be in Dumbledore's debt again. It was quite simple really he'd done it before with Occlumency with Voldemort. He'd make some fake memories for Dumbledore to parse through then he'd move on simple, quick, and clean.

He gathered up the Books in a bag and made his way to the Headmasters office and prayed he wouldn't be expelled.

* * *

"Headmaster ?" Snape asked in a voice that he hoped sounded apologetic and shy

"Severus ?" Dumbledore asked

"May I come in ?"

"Of course my boy" He waved his hand in a welcoming gesture

"I have something to…..return Sir" Sev told with downcast eyes

"And what might that be ?" Dumbledore asked in a querulous voice

"Books on the Dark Arts" He set them on the floor for Dumbledore to look at

"Hmm my oh my this is serious Severus" Dumbledore said mildly while looking through the bag

"I know sir"

"What caused your change of heart ?"

"My situation" Sev answered

Dumbledore straightened up and he felt him use his Legilimency on him

He wasn't surprised. Why would an aspiring Death Eater give him valuable Dark Arts books ?

_Bring it on Dumbledore I've got a nice little cushion of bullshit for you to stick your nose in._

Sev made a combination of memories for Dumbledore. Both real and fake for Dumbledore. The real consisted of his bullying of First Year muggleborns, Lily criticizing his "Friends" and Dark Arts interests, Tobias beating him, His Slytherin "Friends" mistreating him, And finally Potter and the Marauders at the Lake. The fake consisted of his regret and guilt over bullying said First Years and a false revelation of meeting a muggle who gave him a pep talk that changed his views.

This all happened in less than 5 seconds. And when it was over Dumbledore looked him over and smiled.

"I'm proud of you Severus, it took a lot of courage to come here with these"

"How much trouble am I in Sir ?" Sev asked in an unsure voice

"None, I'd give Slytherin points for this actually but I wouldn't want this getting around for your sake"

Sev made a shocked face and sputtered

"Th-th thank you Sir I…thank you"

"You're most welcome Severus"

"May I go Sir ?"

"Of course, of course"

"Thank you Sir"

"And Severus" Dumbledore called him as he was half way out of the door

"Yes Sir ?"

"If you ever need to talk my door is always open"

Sev made another unsure face and looked at the ground before saying quietly

"Thank you Sir"

"Not at all my boy"

And as Sev walked down stairs he smiled

_God damn I'm good_

* * *

Remus Lupin was on patrol for his prefect duties. When he saw Severus Snape walk out of Dumbledore's office with a smile on his face. Remus' stomach clenched.

Had Snape told him about what happened by the lake ?

Lupin was about to ask why he went to see him, when he noticed a trio of Slytherin walk toward Snape with a smile on their faces. It was Avery, Mulciber, and Rosier. The ones who attacked Mary.

"Oi Snape, Where are those books you keep ?we're planning on out to mess with some Gryffindor's tonight"

_They probably mean Dark Arts books_

Lupin was about to reveal himself from the shadows to confront all four of the Slytherin's when he heard Snape answer quietly.

"I gave them to Dumbledore"

_He what ?_

"You what ?" asked the Rosier leader of the group

"I Gave Them To Dumbledore" Snape repeated slowly enunciating each word as if he were speaking to a dullard

"Why ?, Why would you do that ?" asked Avery

"Because I wanted to" Snape replied calmly

"And did you think that was a good idea ?" Mulciber, the brawn of the group asked with threat in his voice

"Considering I took most of them out, or wrote them, then yes, I did think it was a good idea. Don't worry I took all the blame for it, not as if you'd get kicked out anyhow" Snape responded in that same even tone

"That's it Snape we didn't want to say this but that Mudblood has been pouring shit in your-" Mulciber stopped mid sentence.

Snape had kneed him in the nuts and had his wand pointed directly under his chin and his hand squeezing his cheeks

"Snape ! Merlin Wha-" He stopped as Snape looked over all three of them with his eyes and stated quietly

"If any of you ever utter that word again in a sentence with me around I will break you"

He paused as they stared at him.

"I don't care where you are or who you're with. I will break you. It doesn't matter who your family is or how clean your blood is. I know things, You think you know dark Avery ? Mulciber ? Rosier ?. Utter Mudblood in my presence again or if I find out you've said or if I find you using any of my spells on any student, I will show you what dark really is"

With that finished he took his wand from Mulciber's chin and strode off. Leaving all parties present shocked and at a loss for words, especially Mulciber, who was trying to hold back vomit.

While Remus wondered

_Who is this guy and what did he do with Snape ?_

* * *

While Lily Evans attended to her prefect was still taking in the shock of Sev's change she didn't hear Lupin come up behind her

"Lily" He said

"Oh hey Rem what's going on ?"

"Does Snape seem odd to you ?"

"You mean what happened this afternoon ?"

"Yeah, but I'd say it's a change for the better" she smiled at that slightly

"Well I just saw him come down from Dumbledore's office and I guess…"

"What happened Rem ?"

"I guess he gave Dumbledore all his Dark Arts books and confessed"

Lily was shocked at that

"Here's the kicker out of nowhere his Slytherin, well I don't know what they are now, I'm guessing they were friends but not so much after tonight"

"What happened Rem" Lily asked in a slightly worried voice

"They asked for his books, he told them he gave them up, they got angry, Mulciber called you a mudblood, and Snape well, Snape kneed him in the bollocks and threatened all of them if they used his spells on any more students or said mudblood again then he stormed off"

After he finished Lily looked down and blushed

_Why did I blush ? Sev's my best friend Why am I surprised he'd do that ? I guess, I guess I'm just shocked he'd really turn his back on those monsters_

"Rem you will tell rest of them what happened tonight won't you ? Maybe it'll get them to back off ?" She asked in a pleading and yet hopeful voice

Remus' eyes wavered, then he sighed and nodded his head

"Sure Lily, of course I will"

"You're an angel Rem" She said happily and flashed one of her most winning smiles

"Of course"

* * *

Sev went to his common room later that night and took a good long look in his mirror.

_Hmmm maybe it is time for a change, I mean I'm already in a different body why not give it a different look ?_

Sev resolved to take one of the longest showers in his life that night. Trying to wash out the grease and sin and guilt but mostly the grease. When he looked down and saw there was no Dark Mark on his arm. He felt his eyes tear up.

_This really is a fresh start_

Sev went to the mirror and with his wand said

"Cortuso"

And 2 inches of his wet hair fell on the ground.

"Cortuso"

Another 2 inches fell off. He repeated until all his hair was out of his eyes and face he didn't cut enough for a buzz or whatever fashion was popular. But he had enough that he could gel his hair over to the side. He easily made some in his room that night and looked at his ratty clothes.

_Hand me downs from cheap stores in Diagon Alley I need to get some money then I'll work on getting some better clothes_

His best outfit cost him a summers worth of savings, he'd bought it to try and impress Lily and the other Slytherin's that he could be classy too.

He hadn't even got a compliment. Sev snorted at that

_Trying to impress other people ? Merlin how foolish was I ? The difference between now and then was the fact he didn't give shit what people thought. He was just sick of dressing like a goddamn dungeon bat. And wearing clothes that were more damaged then Tobias' liver_

And as he put away his gel and laid protection spells over his clothing chest, books, and bed he actually looked forward to seeing how other students reacted to him tomorrow.

* * *

Lily was eating breakfast that morning when she noticed a boy sit down in front of her. She didn't recognize him at first but then the nose gave him away.

"Sev ?" Lily asked shocked

"Unless there's another one behind me" Sev answered in a dry voice

"You, you look-" She stuttered

"Different ?" he finished for her with a smirk

"Yeah"

His hank of greasy black hair had been washed and cut so it didn't hide his face in a curtain every time he bent his over. It was gelled and combed over so it showed a part on the left side of his head. Plus he'd shaved the whiskers on his upper lip and lower neck. And on top of all that he'd worn clothes that didn't look second hand and actually fit him.

Sev chuckled at her stare

"I was sick of looking the same for five years straight"

"Wow" She said looking him over again

"Umm Lil my eyes are up here" He said sarcastically

Lily almost died laughing

"What are you laughing at Evans" an all too familiar voice yelled

"None of your business Potter" she snapped

"Ahhh don't be like-" Potter stopped to look at Sev's face

"Snivellus ? " He asked with shock

"What are you doing at our table" Black asked with a sneer

"Eating"

"Oi everybody Snivy here thinks cause he cut his hair and wore decent clothes he can sit at our table." Potter shouted

At once all the Gryffindor's looked at him and Lily. One of them shouted

"He finally used his natural grease for something useful"

Everybody got a good laugh at that, Except her and Sev. She was afraid Sev might do something rash and start a fight with Potter but looking at him that didn't seem likely. In fact he didn't seem bothered by any of the insults or jibes, he simply went on eating and looked around disinterestedly.

"What ? Snake got your tongue Snivilly ? Potter yelled, more laughs

Sev sighed

"Lily it was nice talking to you alright ? I'll see you later" Sev got up with his plate and went outside. To the applause of other students

Potter had a triumphant grin on his face when he asked

"So Evans you want to come to my place over the summer ?"

"Eat shit and die Potter" Lily snarled

And Lily got up to go after Sev. When she finally caught up with him he was outside lounging peacefully with his feet propped up reading a book.

"I'm sorry about what happened in there" She blurted out

Sev looked up from his book,

"Why ?, you didn't do anything" He said with an arched eyebrow

"Sev, Uhh Remus told me what you did last night"

"And what would that be ?" His eyebrow still arched

"About how you stood up to your friends and how you got rid of those books" She stated

"Oh that don't worry about it"

_No speech on Potter and Black's faults ? Or anger at Lupin for telling me ? He really did have a change of heart_

"Soo I was wondering" Lily asked

"Yes ?"

"Do you want to have a study session tonight for tomorrows Herbology final ?"

"Sure, who else would be there ?"

"Um err well just me" She blushed again

Why ?

"Oh all right I, I mean, I'd love to" Sev said

Then he blushed himself

_What's going on here ?_


End file.
